


Dream About Me.

by satelliesziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, I am going to hell, M/M, Masturbating, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Sorry,Daddy- “</p><p>“ Call me like that one more time and I swear to god, I’m catching the first flight to London and I am going to fucking ruin you “ Zayn growled and Liam’s breath hitched as he nodded, even through the black haired lad couldn’t see him.</p><p>( or the one Zayn and Liam are ex-boyfriends and have a steamy talk over the phone late at night. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream About Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand another little gift from me, because you left me speechless on my previous fics. Especially on " What Is Love? ". I never thought that it would gain such an interest and all the hits, kudos, and comments! ESPECIALLY THE COMMENTS! THANK YOU SOO MUCH. I am definitely working on the second part of this fic, so expect it soon. :3
> 
> I apologize for the grammar mistakes and also, my English is definitely not my first language ( even though I wish it was ) but I tried my best,okay? x3 
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me on wattpad if you'd like: @dylansmate  
> or twitter: @azemfirox | I am always excited to make new friends.. maybe cuz I don't have any.. ;'( xD 
> 
> song for this chapter is All I Need by Lloyd.

“ Fuck-“ Liam mumbled once he heard the ring tone of his phone and buried his face into the soft pillow, praying for the ringing to stop, because he was certainly not in the mood to have a night talk with whoever was calling.

  
  
The phone stopped after a few seconds and Liam sighed in relief as he rolled over to the other side of the bed and covered himself with the blanket which was kicked at the end of it and wrapped around his feet. The soft warmth surrounding Liam’s body was overwhelming and the boy found himself falling asleep once again when he began regretting putting the song he loved so much as a ringtone because it started ringing again ruining his second attempt to fall asleep.

 

  
“ You’ve gotta’ be kiddin’ me- “ the boy hissed and rubbed his eyes, while he was shifting on his bed yawning sleepily, he could reach his phone on his nightstand and once the bright light of the mobile device lightened his face , Liam cursed again and slid his pointer finger on the screen to answer the caller, not bothering to see who it was.

  
  
“ Seriously- “ Liam began speaking and he was ready to get all of his frustration over the caller. “ It’s two am in the fucking morning, couldn’t your call wait till I don’t know- around nine or ten, maybe! “ the brown haired boy was usually not that snappy , but he was really tired of all the work in the office and the fact that he couldn’t get enough sleep was also messing up with his emotions.

 

There was a loud bass of music from the other side of the line and a heavy breathing. Liam frowned as he heard the music slowly fading away and the sound of rushing steps and slamming door made the boy even more confused. At that time, Liam slowly removed the phone from his ear and widened his eyes once he saw that the person, who was calling him at this time of the night, was none other but Zayn-  


  
_His ex.  
_

  
  
Liam’s eyes widened and he felt his throat dry all of a sudden. A wave of panic rushed through his body and he was cursing himself right now. The sleep definitely left his body after that and the boy bring back the phone to his ear.  


  
“ _Babe_ , “ Zayn slurred and chuckled, his voice was low and his Bradford accent was thicker. Liam heard a shuffling and he was guessing that Zayn was at a party and he was piss drunk-

  
  
“ _Give you what you want, 'cause your love is all I need-  ..._ _I might turn you on and all the things I do-_ “ Zayn sang and Liam bit his lower lip as he leaned his head back into the pillows and fought the urge to smile widely at Zayn’s angel voice who made butterflies in his stomach.

 

  
Zayn and Liam were not these kinds of ex-couples who hated each other. They broke their relationship because they both felt that something was definitely missing and they both agreed to stay _good friends_ and help each other with whatever they can.

 

But of course, there were times that the two of them just missed each other _more than they should_ and ended up in bed on way too many occasions.

  
  
( “ So, what? Are we something like _friends with benefits_ now _?_  “ Liam asked the first time they fucked after they broke up. He was still trying to return his breathing while his brown eyes were boring into Zayn’s. The black haired boy laughed and bit his lower lip, running his hand through his raven black sweaty locks.  
  
  
“ I think so…I mean, we both miss each other in _that way…_ but we clearly don’t want it to be serious, so…  “ Zayn shrugged and smirked as he saw the purplish spots starting to form on Liam’s neck.  Liam didn’t mind as well, if not, he was happy to have Zayn without strings attached.  Everything was good at one point- Until Zayn had to travel to Italy for six months for a job his father sent him to finish. )

  
  
“- _Boy, you're making me 'cause your love is all I need- And you gonna make that sound from all the things you do…_ “ the black haired boy kept singing and slurring the words, but Liam only hummed with him and licked his dry lips. Once Zayn stopped singing, Liam was the first to speak-

  
  
“ You decided to call me at 2am just to sing me a sexual song? “  


  
Zayn giggled loudly at that, “ Of course baby- that's ‘cause I miss ya- And I’m so fucking horny right now, it’s hurts… “ the boy’s voice was lower and huskier with every word he said. Liam tried not to growl low in his throat while he was imagining Zayn, lying on a bed in one of the rooms of the house where the party was with a hard on and digging the heel of his hand into his crotch, trying to relieve himself.

 

“ Yeah? “ Liam asked and digs his teeth into his lower lip and closes his eyes just to enjoy his _friend’s_ soft voice.

  
  
“ Yeah…Fuck, Liam…you did something to me- I tried to flirt with this fit bloke I met fifteen minutes ago at the bar, but all I could think of was you…your lips wrapped around my cock and the little grunts and moans that escape your lips as I fuck you senseless into the mattress. “

  
  
Liam’s heart was now thumping fast and hard in his chest. It was not the first time Zayn had called him, but the only difference was that he was sober and only asked Liam how was he doing, his job or his family.

  
  
“ Fuck, Zayn- “ Liam cursed and slowly slid his free hand down over his bare chest, to his abs and dipped it in his sweats under the damp material of his boxers to wrap his fingers around his now fully hard dick and give it a few long strokes, which were not as satisfying as Zayn’s hands.

 

“ You touching yourself, Li? “ Zayn spoke, his breathing was fast and Liam was one hundred percent sure that the black haired boy was touching himself too-

  
  
“ Yeah… Ohmygod, fuck-“ Liam cursed again and put a little pressure over his dick because he was close to coming. Like, _really close,_ but he didn’t want to come before Zayn did.

  
  
“ One more month- I seriously can’t wait until I come home, Li- “ Liam groaned and bucked his hips eagerly into his fist and gasping at the slippery feeling,  because of the amount pre-come leaking from the slit.

  
  
“ I want to wreck your tight hole so bad right now..but first I’d choke you on my hard dick,make you gag and swallow me whole and then I’d split you open and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to sit, walk and properly talk for weeks, because I’d make you scream loud my name and show the neighbors’ who you belong to- “ A loud moan escaped Liam’s lips-

  
  
“ Fuck yes,but- “ the brown haired boy whined and clenched his jaw, while his hand began moving a little fast over his dick- “…I need to ride you hard and I need to fuck you after you come in me, babe- Just imagine how fucking turning on would be if you came for the second time but completely untouched just from my dick- “

  
  
Zayn and Liam both loved to top and bottom so they flip fucked at times and it felt amazing. Zayn was gasping and moaning when Liam was fucking him slow and sensual, while Zayn was pounding into the brown haired boy hard and fast, not giving him time to adjust even.

  
  
“ Li-“ Zayn gasped and Liam imagined Zayn squeezing the base of his dick while he was pumping himself, cheeks flushed and hair messy, lips red and bitten, brows furrowed. 

  
  
“ I’m gonna come-e “ Liam gasped and he could feel his dick pulsing while his hand was just a blur on himself. 

  
  
“ Me too, Li-“ Zayn mumbled and they both came in the same time groaning and whining. Liam lifted his head to watch himself as he was coming. He held his breath and realized that he had to breathe once he rides off his orgasm, bucking his hips into his tight fist a few times. 

 

Zayn was breathing heavily and there was a few minute silence-

 

  
“ You should call me more often – “ Liam said and both of them chuckled.

  
  
“ I guess I should. In that way I can punish you for being so snappy and talking to me like that once I get back in London, “ Zayn replied and Liam held the urge to groan at the images of him being punished by the black haired lad.

  
  
“ Sorry,Daddy- “

  
  
“ Call me that one more time and I swear to god, I’m catching the first flight to London and I am going to fucking _ruin_ you “ Zayn growled and Liam’s breath hitched as he nodded, even through the black haired lad couldn’t see him.

  
  
“ Okay- “ Liam turned his gaze at the clock and saw that it was only 2:30am. “ Listen, I gotta go back to bed because tomorrow will be really rough day-“

  
  
“ Yeah, Yeah-I got it, I just got you off over the phone and you want to get rid of me, hmm? “  
  
  
“ No,it’s not-“

  
  
“ I was kidding, Li- I’m sorry that I called you, but I really needed you and you know how horny I get when I’m drunk “ Zayn giggled, “ Goodnight.. “ he said.

  
  
“ Goodnight “ Liam replied and then he hang up, grinning like an idiot, while he was still watching the screen of his phone. 

  
  
A few minutes later a beeping sound for a received message echoed through the room and Liam bit his lip as he felt the blush creep on his cheeks once he saw what Zayn had sent him.

  
  
It was a picture of his dick who still hadn't got soft and was lying on his stomach and spurts of white were beautifully decorating the tattoos on his belly and chest. 

  
  
_Dream about me xx –Zee._   

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I'd like to know your opinion - positive or not. (: It gives me the motivation to make my writing better.


End file.
